


Точки и тире

by innokentya



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Incest, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Открывай глаза шире и смотри...
Relationships: Joseph Cooper/Murphy Cooper
Kudos: 2





	Точки и тире

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> 1) Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.  
> 2) Выкладывалось на WTF Combat 2018 для команды WTF Incest 2018.

_Точка. Точка. Точка._

— Открывай глаза шире и смотри, — говорил ты, и твое дыхание становилось прерывистым. — Мир так прекрасен…

Ты подталкивал меня к краю обрыва, наблюдая, чтобы я не сделала лишнего шага, и снова и снова шептал свои приказы. Скорее просьбы, но в них никогда не звучало «пожалуйста», которого ты требовал от меня. Воспитание — не твоя сильная сторона. Мне всегда это было известно. Но я слушалась. Распахивала глаза, пока их не начинало жечь из-за пыли, растворялась в каждом мгновении, проведенном рядом, и смотрела.

Ты мечтал о море. О бескрайних голубых просторах, что поражают своими размерами, глубиной, мощью. Сила воды не пугала тебя, а только восхищала. Вдохновляла. В твоих глазах горел неподдельный восторг, когда ты говорил о солнечных бликах, играющих с волнами, о криках чаек, что вопят, словно на погибель, о мелком и колючем песке, забивающемся в обувь и возвращающимся вместе с тобой домой. Я видела море, даже ни разу не побывав возле него. Я открывала глаза, вглядываясь с края высокого холма на огромные поля, засеянные кукурузой — единственной культурой, еще способной выживать на этой планете наравне с человеком, и любила этот мир точно так же, как ты.

А после ты исчез.

Без тебя все вокруг ощутимо изменилось, опостыло, но до чертиков оставшись прежним. Разве что бури приходили ко мне чаще, стучались в запертые ставни, бились в тонкие оконные стекла, завораживали своей смертельной колыбелью, взывая меня впустить их в свое жилище. Я мысленно вешала для них таблички с надписью: «Не беспокоить», куталась в одеяла и наблюдала за книжной полкой, считая твоих любимых авторов вместо барашков перед сном. Я пила процеженную трижды кипяченную воду, чувствуя, как морской песок, принесенный твоими ботинками, хрустит на моих зубах, и всегда осушала стакан до дна. Тогда мне было еще неведомо, зачем люди пьют за чье-то здоровье, но именно такой тост я всегда произносила одними губами, прежде чем сделать глоток. Это было чем-то сродни необходимости. Плохой привычкой. Идиотским ритуалом. Святым причащением имени Купера. Молитвой за тебя.

— Я не верю в Бога, — смеялся ты, ероша мои волосы, пока мы сидели бок о бок на крыльце и высматривали самые красивые созвездия. — Нужно верить лишь в то, что видишь собственными глазами…

Я верила твоим словам, верила тебе, верила в красоту окружающего мира, в существование рек, морей, океанов, верила в таинственные далекие миры, освещенные дружелюбно поблескивающими с небосвода звездами… Пока они не забрали тебя у меня. Начинать верить во Всевышнего было поздновато. И я уверовала в науку, которая могла бы вернуть тебя мне. Или меня тебе. Или нас друг другу.

_Точка. Тире. Тире. Точка._

В какой-то момент единственным моим окружением стали цифры. Бесконечные математические расчеты, смешанные с дьявольски сложными формулами; кажущиеся невозможными в своем существовании задачи, где после знака «равно» моя рука, не дрогнув, выводила твердое «Купер», что рано или поздно приводило к очередному провалу.

Цифры ютились в количестве деньрожденных открыток, присланных мне братом за время твоего отсутствия; мигали в уголке экрана, всегда сводя на нет время записи твоих редких сообщений, которых мне не хотелось слышать, видеть, а самое главное — понимать; преследовали в ежечасных вводах кодов, паролей, подсказок для профессора… Я медленно и уверенно превращалась в человека, забывающего, что помимо лаборатории есть еще что-то. Что есть планета, горячо тобою любимая; есть космос, в котором ты безнадежно потерян, есть сам ты… Если ты, конечно, вообще еще есть. Ты был, я знаю. Тебя не могло не быть. Это я могла прекратить свое существование в любое мгновение, а ты… Во всей Вселенной не нашлось бы силы, которая смогла бы убедить меня в твоей смерти.

— Не смей бояться высоты, — убеждал ты, крепко сжимая мою ладонь в своей, стоя на крыше дома и глядя на то, как где-то на горизонте зарождается новая буря.

— Не смей бояться темноты, — просил ты, забирая с собой мой любимый фонарь, с которым я пыталась не расставаться даже во время сна.

— Не смей бояться смерти, — твердо _не произносил_ ты, глядя мне в глаза. Это все существовало лишь в моей голове, но я убеждала себя в реальности таких слов — они помогали мне мириться с тем, что тебя не было рядом так долго. Очень долго. Слишком.

Ты объявился тогда, когда все давным-давно перестали верить в подобную возможность. Все, кроме меня. Ты смотрел, не принимая такой реальности; ты прикасался своими пальцами к моим, обтянутым дряблой и истончившейся кожей; ты улыбался сквозь слезы, шептал что-то, словно в бреду, дарил возможность наконец-то отпустить от себя все то, что я пронесла сквозь обычные (свои) и световые (твои) года…

— Открывай глаза шире и смотри, — говорил ты, и твое дыхание становилось прерывистым. — Ты так прекрасна…

Я улыбалась в ответ и крепче сжимала твою ладонь в своей. Беспокойный ветер играл с моими волосами и налетал на кукурузное поле, заставляя его переливаться зелеными волнами. Небо было отчаянно голубым, а в воздухе пахло озоном и тревогой. Из-за пыли жгло глаза, пересыхали губы, и отчаянно хотелось пить… Это было лучшим моментом моей жизни.

_**Я навеки осталась в весне, где когда-то нас было двое.** _

_Тире. Точка. Точка. Точка._

Спасибо.

**Author's Note:**

> • • • • – – • – • • • — «Спасибо» на азбуке Морзе.


End file.
